Human exoskeletons are being developed in the medical field to allow people with mobility disorders to walk. The devices represent systems of motorized leg braces which can move the user's legs for them. Some of the users are completely paralyzed in one or both legs. In this case, the exoskeleton control system must be signaled as to which leg the user would like to move and how they would like to move it before the exoskeleton can make the proper motion. Such signals can be received directly from a manual controller, such as a joystick or other manual input unit. However, in connection with developing the present invention, it is considered that operating an exoskeleton based on input from sensed positional changes of body parts or walk assist devices under the control of an exoskeleton user provides for a much more natural walking experience.